


I'm Your Boogie Man (I'll Do Whatever I Can)

by misura



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Just can't keep your hands off of me, huh?" Mark said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/gifts).



"Just can't keep your hands off of me, huh?" Mark said, and Beck flashed him a grin that did bad things to Mark's self-control - or _worse_ things, maybe.

Mark wouldn't exactly have put 'getting physicals' in his top ten of Things I Missed While On Mars, but lying back here and letting Beck poke at him with various occasionally sharp objects made him reconsider that decision.

Not that it would make one lick of difference to Beck. Man took his job seriously, and the whole crew knew better than to get between Beck and anyone (un)lucky enough to have drawn his professional attention.

At first, Mark had just gone along with it. Now, he found himself actually looking forwards to Beck shooting him a quick message to come in for some new test or examination or what-have-you. Mark was a doctor, yes, but not that kind of doctor. Half the time, he had no idea what Beck was even doing, other than 'his job' and 'something that kind of turns me on, so sure, same place, same time tomorrow? it's a date'.

It wasn't just that it felt good to be touched again, although that felt good, too. Mark had gained a whole new appreciation for hugs, which were awesome and 100% socially acceptable between any two people, and apparently also for having sex in the name of medical science or something, which was equally awesome even if Martinez had made it very clear that he didn't want to know any details, let alone be CCed on Beck's medical log entries.

(Beck had promptly suggested that Martinez might join them some time, to check up on Beck's professional standards for himself. Martinez hadn't taken him up on that yet, but Mark was pretty sure that it was only a matter of time - although that might be his personal bias talking, of course.)

"You'll want to regain some weight when we're back on Earth," Beck said. "A fair bit, actually."

"You mean this spacesuit _does_ make my ass look big? Awesome. I was worried I'd need to go on a diet or something."

Beck smiled, which was nice, and moved his hands to the area under discussion, which was even nicer.

"I know a place," he said.

"You know a place," Mark repeated. "Well, I know many places. They serve really tasty food in some of them, although most are just, you know, places. I think I'm going to redecorate my apartment. Assuming I still have an apartment."

"Pretty sure you do," Beck said. "Commander Lewis had to yell at some poor schmucks. It was very entertaining, from a safe distance."

"Meaning you were all glued to the screen. Was there popcorn? There was, wasn't there? Damn. I miss all the fun stuff."

Beck did something very medically responsible with his hands. "Not _all_ the fun stuff."

"Right," Mark said. "I mean, I was there when you guys deliberately caused an explosion. Kind of."

"Well, we can't all blow ourselves up by accident."

Mark nodded. "Exactly. That sort of thing takes real smarts. Real skills. You guys are just amateurs in the whole explosion game."

"You were very lucky," Beck said.

"So were you. I mean, can you imagine life without someone as charming and witty as me? The worst. And anyway, what do you mean: were? I still am. Are you actually going to do something with that, or are you just going to play around with it a little more?"

Beck smirked. "I haven't decided yet."

"Cool." Mark leaned back a bit and closed his eyes. "And to answer your juvenile and slightly pathetic question: yes, I will let you buy me dinner. Some place nice, mind."

"McDonald's?"

"You know, I would actually enjoy the hell out of a Big Mac right now. Or maybe I'll have a cheeseburger. They're cheesy. Like you, when you're trying not to admit that you want a piece of this hot bod I've got right here."

"All right, you might be experiencing some small discomfort during this next part."

"The operative word in that sentence being 'small', right? And, I mean, not to argue with the medical professional, but it looks sort of average-sized to me. Don't go all inferiority-complex on me now, Beck. Plenty of people out there who don't have my stunning physique."

"That's 'Doctor Beck' to you, Watney."

"Yes, Doctor."


End file.
